1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing scale and, more particularly, to such a scale which is small and light and readily portable.
2. The Prior Art
Many designs for weighing scales have been devised, of which the common bathroom scale is a familiar type. While such scales have been satisfactory for a limited purpose, they are not readily transportable and are too big and heavy for convenient portable use.
It is desirable to provide a small, lightweight, portable scale which is sufficiently compact so as to be useable by travelers, the scale having a size and weight which makes it adaptable to being carried in a suitcase, purse, or the like. The heretofore known scale designs do not lend themselves to miniaturization, because any attempt to make the same design in a smaller size has an accompanying reduction in accuracy and repeatability, due to deviations resulting from normal tolerances. While accuracy may be improved by holding tolerances smaller, the cost of the scale would be greatly increased by such a procedure.
It is impractical to miniaturize formerly known scale designs, since any miniaturization would necessarily result in a reduction in the size of the numerals visible in the indicator window, such that the numerals would become too small to be read by a person of normal height while standing on the scale. Also, if the platform were reduced in size, the indicator window would be obscured by the feet of a person standing on the platform.
It is desirable to produce a small, lightweight, inexpensive scale which avoids the foregoing disadvantages.